Just be Selfish, with me!
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This is set after the last episode. I had the idea in my head of what I wanted to happen next and let it happen from there... It's brailie so if you don't like the idea of Brandon and Callie, don't read it but if you do then feel free :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a story for the fosters so I hope you'll go easy on me. I hope that what I've written so far will make you want to read more so it's really about whether you like the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Fosters! **

Chapter One: Gone in the night

Callie sighed from the passenger seat of Wyatt's car, blowing her brunette hair out of her face. She leant back in her seat and turned to the window watching as the scenes around her changed. Jude's words still stuck in the back of her mind stinging her like a bee. She felt as though she would never get over the things that Brandon had said to her and done for her. He was a great guy and she didn't want to be the one that changed that, she didn't want his family to think he was going through a rough patch and that it was all her fault. So of course she had to leave, if not for her then for Jude.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Wyatt asked as he drove them through the busy traffic on the highway. Callie stared at her lap and shook her head.

"No, not really" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay… but what are you planning on doing?" Wyatt asked glancing at the traffic then back at Callie.

"Um… I haven't really thought that far ahead, it's just… I had to leave for Jude's sake" Callie explained. Wyatt nodded, he had a feeling that Callie was leaving things out but he decided to let things go.

* * *

Brandon awoke the next morning with a big smile on his face, he headed downstairs to make the family breakfast. Cooking wasn't usually his thing but he was feeling especially generous.

"Oh, something smells good B" His mother Stef said as she walked into the kitchen to see her son slaving over a hot stove.

"Yeah, I uh… figured you and Lena deserved a break" He told her. Stef smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"That's sweet of you" Stef said.

"Yeah… um is everyone awake?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, I'll check" Stef offered.

Just as Brandon was dishing up the breakfast Stef came downstairs followed by Lena, Mariana, Jesus and Jude.

"Where's Callie?" Brandon asked, his face turning a sickly green. What if she was feeling bad about last night? What if she didn't like him as much as he thought she did?

"She wasn't there when I woke up" Mariana said. Lena and Stef looked to each other both of them feeling worried about the sixteen year old.

"I think she took her things" Mariana offered, trying to help them out but of course it only made things worse.

"I'll be right back" Brandon said as he made his way to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath tub and buried his head in his hands. He didn't know why but for some reason he found himself crying over Callie leaving. Why would she leave? Was it his fault?

"Hey Brandon are you okay in there?" His other mother Lena asked.

"Uh, yeah… I'll be out in a second" He told her as he wiped his eyes.

* * *

"So, Callie, I let you stay on my couch last night but I don't think my parents will allow you to stay much longer…" Wyatt warned the sixteen year old that morning as he handed her a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, I figured that much" Callie sighed, as she started to eat the cocoa pop's he'd made for her. They sat in silence watching cartons when Wyatt's phone went off.

"Who is it?" Callie asked.

"Uh, I don't know… I'll be back in a minute" Wyatt told her as he went to answer the phone in his hallway.

"Hi, is this Wyatt?" A male voice asked as Wyatt picked up.

"Yeah… who is this?" Wyatt asked feeling kind of confused and worried.

"It's Brandon… I was wondering…If Callie's there?" Brandon asked.

"She is… I don't think she wants anyone to know though" Wyatt lowered his voice so that Callie was sure not to hear him.

"I'm coming to get her… I really need to speak to her… you can tell her if you like but please make sure she doesn't leave!" Brandon said desperately.

"Okay… fine, I'll text you the address" Wyatt said before hanging up and heading back to his living room.

"Who was it?" Callie asked. Wyatt froze for a second unsure whether or not to tell her what had just happened.

"Actually… it was Brandon" Wyatt said not wanting to lie to the girl as he figured she'd had plenty of lies told to her in the past.

"Oh…Did you tell him I was here?" Callie asked, her face starting to scrunch up as if she was mad.

"I didn't have to… He just wants to talk to you Callie" Wyatt said trying to ease her out of a bad mood.

"I don't want to talk to him" Callie said shaking her head.

"Yes you do! You want to talk to him as much as he wants to talk to you, you just don't want to admit it Callie" Wyatt told her.

"Whatever…" Callie said picking up her things.

"Callie, Please don't leave… just hear him out" Wyatt pleaded, Callie sighed.

"Fine" She agreed and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Brandon did his best to get to Wyatt's new place as fast as he could without breaking any road rules. He was desperate to find Callie and get her to come home, he had no idea what was going to happen or even what he was going to say. In fact he was a little confused. Stef and Lena had told him not to worry as far as they knew she'd only been gone that morning but he couldn't risk her going any further away than she was because any where else might be too far that he couldn't get to her and it was all he wanted to see her. Even if for one last time!

"Is she still here?" Brandon asked when Wyatt answered the door. Wyatt nodded and let him inside. There she was looking beautiful as always sitting on the bottom step of the stair case, ready and waiting.

"Callie... Can I talk to you?" Brandon pleaded, Callie took one look into his eyes and she couldn't say no.

"Yeah, let's go outside" Callie said. "Thanks Wyatt" Callie smiled at the other boy.

"So... what's up?" Callie asked as they stood by his car.

"I... uh... Callie why did you leave?" Brandon asked. Callie looked at the ground.

"It's against the rules Brandon... as much as I want this... I can't pretend it's not... Jude needs a home and he's happy with your family... so I thought it would be in everyone's best interests if I wasn't around anymore" Callie explained. Brandon brushed her hair out of her face and looked her in the eye.

"Not everyone's Callie" Brandon said. Callie felt herself getting closer and falling deeper into his embrace.

"No, Brandon. I can't" She said pulling away before it went too far.

"All my life I've tried my best to protect Jude and be there for Jude and that's what I'm doing now... I'm leaving before they kick us out. They will you know, and it'll all be my fault!" Callie said.

"You may think that Callie Jacobs... but it's not true. I meant what I said to you yesterday. You deserve to be happy because your kind, beautiful and amazing!" Brandon told her. "So be selfish for a change" Brandon said and swept her in for a hug. She eased out and kissed him, it had been killing her not to and now that she had there was no going back...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for the first chapter, Review and let me know what you thought. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews In this Chapter I named Callie's deceased mother because I didn't know what her name was and I needed her named for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Fosters...**

* * *

Chapter two: Truthful lies...

After their very long and wonderful kiss Callie agreed to go back with Brandon.

"So running away, huh? Another hobby of yours?" Brandon asked breaking the tension.

"Um, I guess" Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asked Brandon hoping he'd have the answers. Brandon watched the road cautiously.

"I have no idea… we could sneak around?" Brandon suggested.

"That's pretty risky, don't you think?" Callie asked biting her lip. Brandon put his free hand in hers.

"You're worth the risk, Callie Jacobs" Brandon told her, as he looked into her eyes.

"Brandon watch the road!" Callie warned letting go of his hand. Brandon did as he was told and watched the road. "And can you stop using my full name like that, you're so cheesy" Callie smiled.

"What? I like your name… I could say it _all _day" Brandon smiled back at her. Secretly he still was feeling a bit confused as what to tell the family, what to call Callie. It was against the rules for them to date but he did want to call her his girlfriend but he couldn't exactly do that… _could he? _He knew what risks were but he also knew that it wasn't _wrong. _They weren't actually related and for all he knew it wasn't going to completely blow up in their faces. All they needed was for the right moment to tell his moms about it, they were pretty understanding people… and maybe he could re-visit the idea of moving in with his dad, that way it wouldn't be wrong. _Would it?_

"Brandon, are you all right there? You were kind of drifting off into your own world" Callie said.

"Uh, yeah sorry… So I think we should just tell them that you went to visit your mother's grave and didn't want to wake them… a pretty legit excuse…" Brandon suggested.

"I don't know how I feel about that… lying about my mom" Callie said.

"Okay, well then we'll turn it into the truth.., what was your mom's favourite flowers?" Brandon asked. Callie shrugged.

"I don't know, Calla Lilies. I guess" Callie said not sure.

"That's cute." Brandon smiled.

"Why?" Callie asked, confused.

"Think about it… your name… and Calla Lilies…" Brandon explained, Callie smiled.

* * *

"Oh yeah" She realized. They went to a florist and then went to the cemetery. The walk up to Callie's mother's grave was silent but Brandon chose that moment to hold Callie's hand for support.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked. Callie nodded.

"I think so… it's been a while since I was here… I came here with Jude a while after she died and ever since it's been hard to come back" Callie admitted. They stopped when they reached the grave of;

'Keri Jacobs'.

"I'll leave you too it" Brandon said letting go of her hand, she grabbed it back and shook her head.

"No stay, it's fine" Callie said. She placed the flowers down and let a tear fall down her face.

"Hi, mom, Jude's doing fine, he's safe now. He's getting on really well at school. You'd be proud of him… more than you would of me… I'm actually struggling a bit… but I'll get through, eventually" Callie said, hoping her mother was up there listening to her.

* * *

The drive home was quieter than the drive to the cemetery and Brandon couldn't help sneaking glances at his crush or love interest. He had no idea what to call it but all he knew, there was something there.

"Callie, nice of you to join us" Lena said as the arrived back at the Foster house.

"Um, I'm sorry about that… I uh… kind of got upset for a while there, I went to visit my mom's grave" Callie explained. It was the truth but it also wasn't the truth and Callie hated lying just as much as she hated being lied to but for now she hadn't a choice. Brandon gave her a half-hearted smile as he headed into the kitchen.

"I appreciate that love but next time let us know where you're going, okay?" Stef said. Callie nodded.

"I'm sorry" She said before going to the kitchen herself. Everyone was just getting ready to eat and she took her place next to Jude and Mariana, across from Brandon.

"Sorry Jude" Callie said under her breath as she hugged him. Jude just nodded and started to eat.

* * *

The next morning Callie was outside playing the guitar when Brandon heard her from his room. There was something about her music that always made him want to watch her play. He wasn't sure whether it was the way she strummed the guitar or if it was because she was pretty good at it. There were imperfections like in anything and he knew she needed more practice but he could reconise that she had talent.

"You're getting better" Brandon told her as he came outside. Callie smiled.

"Thanks... so have you thought anymore about what we're going to do?" Callie asked starting to feel a little nervous. She had butterfly's in her stomach and she was feeling like air, if that even made sense.

"I was thinking about moving in with my dad? Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad?" Brandon asked. Callie thought about it for a second then shook her head.

"No. I don't want Stef and Lena thinking that it's my fault you left, I can't handle that kind of guilt" Callie said.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Brandon asked, running his hands through his hair. He had good hair, Callie noticed.

"Well... maybe we could just see how it goes for a while? Then tell them? I could always run away again?" Callie suggested.

"Um... I really don't want you to do that... please" Brandon said not wanting to think about how he almost lost her.

"Okay" Callie sighed, picking up the guitar again.

"Meet me at seven tonight" Brandon said. "I'll think of something".

* * *

Callie met Brandon downstairs at seven dressed in jeans and one of Mariana's strapped tops. Her hair was curled like the way she had it at Stef and Lena's wedding.

"Where are you two going tonight?" Stef asked them as she noticed them leaving the house.

"We're just meeting up with some friends from our algebra class for a movie" Brandon explained. Stef smiled.

"Oh that's nice I'm glad you're making some new friends Callie" Stef commented before they left.

"That was close" Callie said as they were putting on their seat belts.

"Yeah." Brandon said.

"So where are we actually going?" Callie wondered.

"The movies" Brandon said. "Well we've got to at least know details about the movie" he reasoned. Callie nodded and they drove off together.

"So what are we watching?" Callie asked.

"Free Birds" Brandon said, Callie eyed him suspiciously.

"So are we actually going to _watch _this movie?" She joked, Brandon winked at her.

"Maybe... maybe not... there might be something _more _interesting to do" Brandon said, Callie smiled.

"Come on then Brandon" She said as they got out of the car.

"Callie have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Brandon asked as they sat down in the movie theater.

"I don't know... once or twice maybe" She flirted back.

"You know... your not so bad yourself" She whispered as the credits came on.

"Well thank you Callie Jacobs" He said under his breath. she giggled and someone shushed her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it till the next chapter, what did you think? Review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you for your reviews, favorites and follows so far. It's great to hear that people are liking my story so far. In this chapter I kind of let the words flow out so if it seems a bit rushed I apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters, I promise. **

* * *

Chapter Three: stuck in a impasse

"Good morning Callie, how'd you sleep?" Lena questioned the next morning when Callie came downstairs for breakfast. Everyone else except Brandon were already seated in the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks" Callie answered as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you kids all right to walk today? There's some things I've got to do this morning" Lena asked the kids as soon as Brandon walked in holding an algebra text book.

"Sure" Everyone agreed, whilst in the middle of their individual breakfast routines.

"Callie did you finish the algebra assignment last night?" Brandon asked, walking over to her with his textbook opened and bookmarked. Callie seemed to think about it for a second scanning her brain for possible algebra homework instructions that she'd forgotten about.

"Um, yeah… I think so" She said looking through her own one still completely lost in thought.

"Study and walk?" Brandon suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Callie smiled, picking up her bag.

"If you two are leaving now make sure you eat something on the way" Lena told them as she observed that Callie hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Okay, bye" Callie said grabbing a piece of fruit and following Brandon out the door.

"Detour?" Brandon asked, turning in the opposite direction of the school.

"As long as we actually make it on time, I'm not having anything else that's bad on my record" Callie said. Brandon gave her a look as if to say; 'Like I'd let us be late'.

They found an empty ally way and Brandon took her arm and spun her into him kissing her cheek playfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips, the kiss lasted for ten seconds when they both came back for air. Brandon pulled her in closer and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad we're finally together" He sighed, taking her face and looking into her eyes. Callie took a deep breath.

"Me too, me too" She gushed smiling like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

As they approached the school grounds they went back into neutral mode where they were just two friends rather than a couple. Jesus and Mariana were sitting on the benches outside the school as if they were waiting for the two of them.

"Where did you two get to? You left before us" Mariana wondered, giving them both 'You're up to something' looks.

"Uh… we just lost track of time, Brandon's such a slow walker" Callie blurted the first thing that came out of her head.

"Okay…" Jesus commented as if he didn't quite believe them.

"What movie did you guys see last night?" Mariana questioned them suspiciously.

"Free Birds... some guys in our algebra class invited us, Jo and Matt" Brandon said. It was actually true they were two people in the one class the two adolescents shared but they hadn't actually invited them.

"Oh right" Mariana said, beat. If there was something going on she was sure that she'd find out eventually because if she'd learned anything from her experience with meeting up with her birth mother Ana; the truth always finds a way to be revealed.

* * *

It was becoming harder for Callie to carry on with the secret relationship. She liked Brandon a lot, way more than she'd let him know and more than the sixteen year old girl would or could ever understand herself. She'd see Brandon in the halls at school and her heart would race a hundred miles a minute. Sometimes he'd catch her eye when they were passing each other in the hallway and just smile this super awesome smile that made her feel special.

It couldn't compare to the real thing though. The real thing would be where they were able to tell people about their relationship but she knew better than anyone that, that just wasn't possible right now. Callie was unsure about whether it would ever be possible but she knew that she had to see the relationship through. Callie kept telling herself that sooner or later she'd find a way to do this for it to be okay, for it to be possible for them to be together. If maybe there was another family near by that could foster her, just her. Then Jude could stay with the fosters and she could be able to date Brandon...

"What are you thinking about?" Mariana teased when she noticed Callie at lunch in a daze. Callie jumped out of her skin and took a deep breath when she realized it was just Mariana.

"Um... just B... nothing" Callie stuttered. Callie was a bag of nerves today forever in panic about what could possibly happen now that she was breaking a very serious rule and jeopardizing Jude's and her own future in the foster's home. Suddenly her previous feelings about the situation were coming back to her and she was fighting the urge to run away again.

"Callie, c'mon you can tell me" Mariana promised, giving her a big sunshine-y smile.

"It's just my biology exam is next week... that's all" Callie lied.

"Okay, if you say so" Mariana sighed getting back up and starting to walk away, Callie grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Callie begged.

Mariana gave Callie one final worried look and sat back down and waited for whatever it was that Callie wanted to tell her.

"I need some advice" Callie said finally after two minutes of silent staring.

"I'm listening" Mariana assured her and Callie began to open her mouth... only to snap it shut again, a huge lump was in her throat and she had no idea where to begin and what to say for that matter. It was clear she needed to speak to somebody about this but was Mariana the right choice... there were obviously worse people she could confide in, like Talaya... that would be a blood bath considering the history.

"What is it Callie? I haven't got all day" Mariana muttered impatiently.

"Um... sorry... it's just something hard to say" Callie admitted looking down at the ground.

"Honestly Callie, I'm here to help. Just tell me" Mariana assured the other girl putting her hand on Callie's hand for support.

"Okay... so... I kind of kissed this guy the other day... and we've been seeing each other and we both want to tell people but we can't and I feel like I want to carry on but if I do people are going to get hurt" Callie explained hurriedly. Mariana stared at Callie for what seemed like the longest five seconds of her life.

"Right... well maybe you should take it slow? ease into it for a while before blurting it out to the world..." Mariana suggested. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" she agreed.

"So... I've got to go... who is this guy anyway?" Mariana asked. Callie let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding and smiled. Phew! Mariana was still in the dark about who she was talking about.

"Um... just some guy in one of my classes" Callie dismissed the question.

"Okay, see you at home later" Mariana said before finally leaving what felt like the most awkward conversation in Callie's sixteen years of living. They were safe for now, but for how long exactly?

* * *

Brandon was the first to arrive home that day. He'd left his last period five minutes early as he had another class with the piano teacher that evening. He wanted to see Callie once more before his dad came to get him though so he was literally watching the front door like a hawk waiting for Callie to arrive.

"Are you okay there Brandon?" Lena asked when she turned up with bags of groceries.

"Um, yeah... waiting for dad... do you need help with that?" He offered, Lena smiled.

"Thanks".

"Oh hey Jude" Lena said as the youngest of the kids came rushing into the kitchen.

"I passed my math test!" He proclaimed proudly. Lena smiled and hugged the boy.

"That's great, Jude. Well done" She praised.

"Callie I passed" Jude said running at his sister for a hug. This was a little out of character for Jude as the young lad was always a little shy but it seemed like being at the Fosters house had really made him come out of his shell. He was comfortable here, Callie observed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you liked it. don't forget to review and tell me what you thought, please and thank you :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the support on this story so far. This chapter may be a little short as I was kind of at a loss but I will try to pick it back up again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters. **

* * *

Chapter four:

"Hey, Callie" Brandon said once they were alone. Mariana had met up with Garret, Jesus was with Lexie and Brandon's moms took Jude out to see a movie.

"Hey" Callie smiled. Brandon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Callie said.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked pulling up a chair and sitting down, looking really worried.

"Yeah" Callie sighed. Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Brandon double checked. He could tell something was up.

"It's just, Jude" Callie sighed.

"What about him?" Brandon was confused.

"He's happy here, Brandon" Callie stated. Her heart was heavy in her chest and she felt conflicted. On one hand there was Brandon, a guy she deeply cared for and desperately wanted to be with but on the other there was, her little brother. Happy and smiling and finally feeling comfortable and wanting to be a part of this family but she needed to see things through. She had to.

"I know" Brandon admitted.

"I don't want to ruin things for him" Callie said.

"You won't" Brandon assured her. Callie shook her head.

"No. I will, I always ruin things for him, for both of us. If your parents found out they'd never look at me the same again. I don't want that to happen" Callie sobbed. Brandon put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Callie, look at me" Brandon convinced her. She did what he'd told her and looked into those intoxicating eyes.

"That won't happen. I promise" He assured her then held her face in his hands and gently placed his lips upon hers. All of a sudden the room stood still and it was like they were stuck in that moment, as if time had stopped and they were kissing and Brandon ran his hands through her hair and she was running her hands over his body. Intoxicated, addicted to him and this moment. Callie forgot about everything and everyone none of it mattered anymore because she was beginning to see things clearer. She was beginning to see why she'd gone back with Brandon in the first time. She was falling in love with him.

Finally they broke apart smiling and laughing, both of them feeling like the 4th of July and like nothing could touch them because what they had was special, really special and they didn't want to stop for anyone.

"You're something special, Callie Jacobs" Brandon proclaimed kissing her forehead.

"I'm not that great" She disagreed.

"Callie… Don't say that because you are special and if you don't believe me I'll keep on telling you until you do!" Brandon told her.

"I'm sorry" Callie apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about!" He told her. He picked up her hand and kissed it before heading to the fridge for something to drink.

* * *

"How was the movies?" Callie asked as Stef, Lena and Jude arrived home. She and Brandon were sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

"Good, how was your night?" Stef quizzed her son and foster daughter.

"Um, good... we just studied and watched the TV" Brandon said.

"Okay... well Callie do you remember what we asked you before the wedding?" Lena asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"Um, yeah" Callie remembered.

"Well we spoke to Bill and he's got the paperwork to make it official. We've just got to all sign it and appear in front of a judge" Stef explained. Callie and Brandon looked at each other both of them going white.

"Oh..." Callie stammered.

"You do still want this don't you Callie?" Lena asked. Worried that she'd changed her mind.

"Yeah... I mean... well... I need the bathroom" Callie mumbled rushing to the downstairs bathroom.

"Is she okay, Brandon?" Lena asked confused.

"Uh... I think so" Brandon said.

"Brandon, there's something you're not telling us" Stef said. sensing something was up.

"It's just... nothing" Brandon said. He couldn't tell them. He wanted to and in fact he had been about to but for some reason he'd clammed up and there was nothing he could do.

"Brandon Foster!" Stef warned.

"I-I... Uh... Mom... I" Brandon stuttered.

"Stef... He'll tell us when he's ready... let it go" Lena assured her placing her hand on her knee. Brandon fled the room before his mother could change her mind.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Don't forget to review also if there are any suggestions that will be helpful too. **


End file.
